Rooftop Moments
by Eliannora
Summary: A short fluff typa thing.  Sitting on a rooftop together they watch fireworks, and who knows... even Sheena can be loving to the redheaded chosen.    Zeroshii. [oneshot]


**A/N: **So I wrote this at 1' in the morning. Forgive me if it's bad. I may delete this later and remake it. But I'm not sure, I'll decide that later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or its characters. Blahblah.

**Summary: **After world regeneration. Zelos and Sheena have become best friends since the group parted ways to complete their own private tasks. One day Zelos invited Sheena to the Meltokio's once a year festival. And of course, fireworks were involved.

okay, so I suck at summary's at 2' in the morning now. x.x oh well, I suck at summaries anyways. Just R&R please:D

* * *

Sheena sat on the rooftop in Meltokio gazing at the purple twilight sky intently. Sitting beside her was her beloved best friend - non other than Zelos Wilder. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, they awaited the blessed moment fireworks would grace the nearly night sky.

"To think I'd be sharing this moment with you," Sheena broke the silence, "If I had known back then I think I would've hung myself. Or you."

Zelos eyed her carefully, and added with a low tone, "The sad thing is, I can see you doing that."

Sheena giggled and punched the former Chosen playfully. She immediately regretted this as he turned to her with a glint in his eye, baring a dangerous smile at her that contained two sharp fangs. Narrowing her eyebrows at him she scooted away shaking her head fiercely,

"Don't you DARE Zelos Wilder!!!"

Zelos bit his lip in a seductive manner and spoke in the same way, "Oh, but I _do."_

Closing the gap between them he began to relentlessly attack her sides, granting a few squeals from Sheena at the injustice being done to her. Swatting at him as she would a fly, she screamed,

"No!! Stop that TICKLES!! " he stopped and she sighed in relief. Her attitude changed as Zelos' hands moved towards her again.

"Wait. What are you doing. No!! GET OFF OF ME LEG!! No! Not my feet, Zelos please!! Not, my.. feet..."

Mercilessly he lightly brushed his fingers across the bottoms of her now bare feet, happy at the battle he had just won. Sheena flailed and almost kicked him a few times, but she always held herself back. She would feel bad at the thought of him breaking his neck on a random tree branch or something of the like. Immediately finding salvation she screamed,

"Look Zelos!!" Pointing suddenly at the sky, he understood and abandoned her feet in glee.

Reverting to his position beside Sheena, he peered at the fireworks exploding with a multitude of color that sent flames dancing across Sheena's brownish-red eyes. Zelos turned to her just in time to see these flames dissipate and then revive with another firework. Just as he smiled to himself, Sheena turned to him, tilting her head to the side.

"What is it?" she asked in a girlish voice.

Zelos shook his head, "Just admiring your beautiful face."

The red-head turned back to the fireworks and rested his head on Sheena's shoulder. If he had looked at her just a moment longer, he would have seen the blush that crept to Sheena's cheeks.

Zelos watched the beautiful colors blanket the sky. His eyelids began to shut, it was becoming harder and harder for him to open them. Without realizing it, his eyes had shut, and he'd fallen asleep comfortably on Sheena's shoulder. Somehow, a smile found itself a home on his face in his peaceful sleep, completely oblivious to all of the loud bangs, and faraway music of the festival.

Sheena stayed awake the whole night, basking in the fireworks. She had never really seen them before that day, of course she'd glimpsed them through windows when she was working with Corrine, and even from Meltokio, but never had she actually _seen, _or _watched _fireworks before. As the fireworks began to lose their numbers, the sky started to lighten up.

In no time at all, the fireworks had vanished, becoming replaced with the pink of sunrise. Turning her head to Zelos, Sheena spoke sleepily,

"Zelos..." Sheena cut herself off, yawning a tear-fulled yawn, "It's time to go."

Silence. Then almost inaudible snoring.

Her eye twitching, she muttered to herself, "How can he possibly sleep like that."

Sitting up to rub his eyes, he yawned his response, "I could sleep anywhere with you."

Looking at him with sheer disgust she spat, "Shut up you idiot."

Softening slightly, she gave him a side-ways look, "Did you sleep well?"

Zelos smiled and stood up to greet the air. With his hands on his hips he looked down at her with one eye opened,

"Of course my voluptuous hunny. Your shoulders are just about as comfortable as your boo-"

Interrupting him was a hard smack to his face. Zelos staggered towards the edge of the roof and nearly fell over. He glanced back at Sheena, and melodramatically held his reddened cheek.

"Oh, that _hurt._"

"You deserved it."

"Oh but Sheena my dear..." approaching her he looked his best friend dead in the eyes, "I _Love _You Sheena Banshee."

Glowering at him, she stared coldly, "You _still _keep that name for me?!"

Zelos furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at her, "But I like that name _better!!_"

"Augh. Whatever Zelos. I'm going home."

Sheena turned to walk away, but then looked to Zelos and embraced him. Lifting her face she met his amazingly sapphire eyes, finding herself becoming drawn in. She pressed herself closer to his body, part of the reason being because she was cold and he was warm, and because it was so comfortable; so _right_. He wrapped his arms around her in response, and lowered his forehead to her own forehead. His face was just a few inches away from her own. Sheena was tempted to kiss him, but she restrained herself.

"I..." she breathed, "Love you too."

Zelos stepped back grinning, "I knew it!!" he proclaimed.

Sheena smirked despite herself, and began towards the edge of the roof. Sheena stared at the ground trying to figure out how she should land so that she would not hurt herself. Once she made up her mind, she turned back to Zelos who was right where she left him, she waved a farewell to him, almost sad that she was once again parting with him.

"You'll be back. You love me, and you can't resist it."

Narrowing her eyes, she shot back with disgust, "Don't get cocky dumbass."

Sheena leapt off of the roof and headed for the room she was staying at in Meltokio, fully aware of the factuality in his statement.

Truth be told, she couldn't resist him. Nor could she deny him.

She was in love with him, after all.

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? Please review, it'll let me know how I did. -- Criticism is welcome, as well as praise.

If you read this, I really would appreciate a little clicky click on that purple button or whatever color it is and a little comment ;D


End file.
